


Sacrifice

by PatheticPidgey



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [22]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Drabble, F/F, Glimadora - Freeform, Glimmadora - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 07:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatheticPidgey/pseuds/PatheticPidgey
Summary: Day 22: In BattleThe Queen and her two best friends go into battle, only to have their worst fears awakened.





	Sacrifice

She-Ra was crying, holding the queen of Bright Moon in her arms, her tears trickling onto the limp body.

~~~

After months of sitting in meetings, waiting, the Horde finally made their move.

It was a small attack, an attack on a village just south of Mystacor. But, no matter how small the village is, Greenvale was under rebellion protection, and the people there needed their help.

So, as the rebellion usually did, they sent troops to Greenvale, the Queen herself going with to lead them.

And that's a huge thing, considering the last queen had sacrificed herself to save the planet. Now, the queen, wanted to join the fight, and though everyone was reluctant, they agreed to let her go.

Glimmer led the troops, putting herself, Adora, and Bow in the front lines, promising that if anything happened, she would just teleport away.

So they travelled over to Greenvale, Queen Glimmer, She-Ra, and Bow, prepared to go against the Horde army.

It was slow at first-the Horde trickling in slowly. Glimmer fought the machines with her father's staff, She-Ra going in behind her to defeat the Hordesmen. Bow took down individuals and machines alike, his arrows never missing their targets. Swift Wind also joined the battle, allowing She-Ra to ride his back, making her more mobile that she was previously.

And so, the battle went on, more and more soldiers coming in. It seemed as if it were never ending.

After hours, possibly days, the Horse soldiers seemed to cease attacking. They stopped coming, the area clear for quite a while.

Glimmer didn't trust this. One could never be sure what could happen with the Horde.

And so, the Queen of Bright Moon decides to use her special gifted magic to teleport in search of more Horde soldiers.

And, as many people had feared, a large group of Horde soldiers were still on their way, and Glimmer had ended up right in the middle of it all.

She was stunned, punched, and brutally attacked, making her black out. One of the Horde's force captain, a large hairy beast-man that went by Grizzlor, used his brute strength to carry Queen Glimmer to the battlefield, just outside of Greenvale.

He laughed as he saw the armies lining up, throwing the unconscious Queen to the ground in front of him.

"Do you still dare to battle the Horde?" He laughed at their faces, doing some sort of power pose as the army of Horde soldiers stood behind him.

Adora was angry, seeing her queen like this. The love of her life was unconscious, possibly dead, and she should've protected her.

The tall girl pulled her sword out, exclaiming her phrase, "For the honor of Grayskull!"

Suddenly, She-Ra was standing where Adora had just been, and if there was one thing you didn't want to do, it was make She-Ra angry.

She leapt into battle, the Rebellion army following her, attacking the Hordesmen.

Once She-Ra was confident enough in her own army, she let them do the rest.

The tall blonde ran back, picking Glimmer up into her arms. Tears streamed down her face.

She-Ra was crying, holding the queen of Bright Moon in her arms, her tears trickling onto the limp body.

Glimmer's eyes blinked open, slowly, carefully. She smiled up, seeing She-Ra's glowing face, and reached up, her hand shaking, to place on her girlfriend's cheek.

"Adora? I love you."

She-Ra's eyes opened, her tears slowing. She smiled and transformed back into Adora, hugging Glimmer as tightly as she could to her.

"Fuck, I love you, too, Glimmer."

With those happy words, Adora started to cry more, her tears switching from sadness to pure happiness, as the blonde held tightly to Glimmer, never to let her go.


End file.
